1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display frames for displaying, for instance, photographs and, more particularly, to a wallet-sized front-loading display frame, typically substantially of credit card dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames for displaying pictures and the like are well known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,834 issued on Aug. 4, 1953 to Rabkin et al. discloses a frame 10 for a photographic plate 14 with peripheral side grooves being defined in the frame 10 for receiving the peripheral edges of the plate 14. The photographic plate 14 is rear-loaded into the frame 10 and the backing member 24 is provided with tear supports 34 and 36 which can be unfolded from a position coplanar with the frame 10 to a deployed position wherein the supports 34 and 36 extend at an angle with respect to the frame 10 for use as a foot member supporting the frame 10 at an angle atop a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,373 issued on Apr. 12, 1983 to Transport discloses a stamped planar picture frame which is foldable so as to retain therein a picture and which is provided with a collapsible easel 29 for displaying the frame and the picture carried therein at an angle on a horizontal surface. Notches 20 and 22 are defined on the back of the picture frame to allow for the photograph of the like to be inserted therein substantially along the plane of the picture frame and into the vertical grooves defined in the picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,854 issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Brandes discloses a picture frame formed from a unitary blank and adapted to be folded for retaining therein a photograph while permitting for the display thereof at an angle on a horizontal surface. The picture can be positioned in the assembled frame by temporarily disconnecting and unfolding the rear panel 15 thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,794 issued on Nov. 1, 1994 to Wood discloses a further picture frame formed from a blank of a flexible sheet material which is scored and shaped to provide, when folded, a photograph-receiving frame defining a slot 52 through which the picture can be inserted in the frame along a plane substantially coplanar therewith with the picture being then retained in position in the frame by the pocket formed by the raised adhesive strips 50 and 50'.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,521 issued on Nov. 8, 1994 to Burtch discloses a display frame for baseball cards and the like which is made from a blank sheet and which, when assembled, forms a display frame provided with an erectable support 44 to enable the display frame to stand up on a support surface. The display frame defines a pocket 36 such that a baseball card 42 can be inserted therein through the upper opening defined by the display frame's structure and, more particularly, by its removable panel 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,078 issued on Jun. 19, 1990 to Sloot discloses a planar erectable picture frame having a front transparent window 20 with a slit 26 being defined on the backing member of the picture frame for allowing a photograph to be inserted inside the picture frame and opposite the window 20. An outer sheet of the backing layer is provided with a support stand 16 to allow the picture frame to be displayed at an angle on a horizontal support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,690 issued on Jul. 18, 1978 to O'Neill discloses a folded structure of foldable sheet material formed of two or more members and held together entirely by the inter-engagement of tabs and slots provided on the members. The tabs and slots are positioned such that the assembled structure defines a recessed central region surrounded by a border portion having an overhanging lip such that pictures, postcards and the like can be displayed in the folded structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,855 issued on Nov. 1, 1965 to Winkler et al. discloses a cardboard blank which can be folded to form a picture frame.